Garp el incomprendido
by Karkstrek
Summary: La vida de Garp nunca ha sido sencilla.


**One Piece no es mío.**

* * *

 **Garp el incomprendido.**

Cuando Roger y Dragon se conocieron en sus épocas de estudiantes, ninguno de los dos esperó desarrollar algo tan profundo como una amistad con el otro, claro, a Garp no le agradaba nada de esto y se había encargado de terminarla de cualquier manera, ya fuese con bromas pesadas o comentarios en doble sentido, porque enserio, nada bueno podía salir de la amistad de Gol y Monkey.

Eso hasta que llegó Rogue, la dulce y tierna Rogue que robó el corazón de Roger y lo separó del joven Monkey, sin embargo, éste lo había tomado como competencia y había decidido buscar una novia por sus propios méritos.

Para la calma de Garp e incluso Sengoku, no se habían vuelto a juntar o hacer destrozos como en los viejos tiempo, eso hasta aquel fatídico día.

Roger se había presentado frente a la puerta de Dragon con algo envuelto entre sus brazos, a su lado Rogue sonreía.

Garp sólo quería llorar.

Dragon sería padrino del pequeño Ace, claro, era lo obvio, lo que nadie esperó fue que el joven Dragon anunciara su próxima paternidad. La joven era una conocida noble, Garp no sabía si estaba orgulloso de la conquista de su hijo o enserio aterrorizado, pero bueno, meses más tarde nació el pequeño Sabo, quien trajo alegría al recién abuelo Garp y al nuevo padre Dragon.

Todo bien.

Hasta que los mocosos crecieron y la madre de Sabo decidió que sólo ser madre ya la había aburrido. Dejó a Dragon con un joven Sabo de 4 años, Garp decidió que así era mejor y aseguró a Dragon ayudarle con su nueva soltería.

Pues su hijo no perdió el tiempo y tuvo otro hijo, esta vez con una de las aprendices de Garp en la marina, enserio, el hombre no sentía pudor ni respeto por la población femenina.

Así llegó Luffy, y lo que antes era tranquilidad y elitismo en casa de los Monkey se había convertido en un caos de emociones por el nuevo integrante.

Sabo se había fascinado apenas saber que tendría un hermanito, Dragon no podía estar más feliz y Garp, bueno, Garp iba a hacer lo posible por sobrellevar la situación. Hasta Ace estaba emocionado con la llegada del nuevo integrante (el joven Portgas pasaba más tiempo en la residencia Monkey que en la suya).

Los primeros años fueron bueno, Garp lo admite, Ace y Sabo como hermanos sobreprotectores evitando cualquier especie de daño para el pequeño Luffy.

Hasta que lo inevitable pasó.

Garp no conoce muy bien la historia, sólo sabe que Luffy vio a Ace besar a otro joven de su edad, Luffy había hablado con Sabo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Luffy había entrado en una depresión tan profunda en la que no entendía por qué se sentía así, el asunto finalizó con Sabo dándole una paliza a Ace, Garp orgulloso de que su nieto si baya aprendido algo de él y con Roger presentándose al día siguiente en su puerta, una mano en su ojo morado y en la otra un Ace hinchado por tantos golpes.

Dragon no pudo evitar reírse y halagar la buena mano de Rogue.

Dragon fue golpeado minutos después por dicha mujer.

\- Enserio, Rogue, tengo una apariencia que vender.

\- Si Rogue, no ves que de por sí ya es feo.

\- Pues tu no eres muy guapo con ese horrible mostacho abarcando casi toda tu cara.

\- Y tu tatuaje te da carácter, ¿no?

\- Podrían callarse -Garp admira a Rogue, es la única que con sólo decir unas pocas palabras es capaz de dominar a las bestias D. Garp lo asocia a que ella es una también- Ace, cariño, disculpate con Luffy. -Le dice con una sonrisa al pequeño Ace, quien sólo frunce el ceño mientras sube las escaleras al cuarto de Luffy-

* * *

Para Garp, Rogue siempre será conocida como la iniciadora de la desgracia, después están Roger y Dragon, idiotas.

\- Lu, sabes que al abuelo no le gusta verlos así en el sillón -Garp está de acuerdo, no le gusta verlos así en el sillón, ni en la cocina, ni en ningún lugar, son demasiado promiscuos para su gusto-

\- Ace -La voz de Luffy es gruesa y Garp sabe que está por decir algo en exceso vergonzoso, frunce el ceño mientras espera la continuación de su querido nieto- Sabo trajo comida china.

Y Garp da gracias a los astros y a todas las deidades porque el único y verdadero amor de Luffy siempre va a ser la comida, y después Ace, quien es olvidado en el sillón aún sonrojado sin entender bien la situación, Luffy ya ha comenzado a devorar todo.

* * *

Se besan suave, Ace aún puede sentir el sabor de la comida china en los labios de Luffy, pero poco le importa, tiene su tiempo a solas con Luffy y no está dispuesto a cambiarlo por nada.

Las manos de Luffy descienden por su pecho, rozando y volviéndole un poco más sensible en algunas zonas.

Ace agradece a su madre por hacerlo disculparse con Luffy hace algunos años y por llevarse de compras a los otros D.

Las manos de Luffy rozan partes muy al sur de su anatomía.

Si, está muy agradecido.

* * *

 _ **Extra: Rogue lo sabe.**_

\- Sé que te gusta.

El pequeño Ace de 14 años la observa frustrado, no entiende porqué su madre quiere que se disculpe con Luffy cuando él no ha hecho nada malo, mucho menos entiende porqué su madre le ha dicho que le guste el revoltoso Luffy.

Ok, es lindo, sus ojos son muy bonitos y lo hace reír, le encanta su compañía y haría lo que fuese por él, pero eso no quiere decir que le guste, ¿O si?

\- No me gusta.

\- Thatch me dijo que le habías pedido que te enseñara a besar.

 _Rayos_.

Puede que si haya pedido la ayuda de Thatch, pero obviamente era por el bien común, Sabo le había dicho que eso es algo que hacen las personas cuando se quieren mucho y es algo que requiere práctica si se quiere hacer bien.

\- Si...

La sonrisa triunfante de Rogue no significa nada bueno.

\- ¿Y por qué querrías aprender a besar?

\- Yo... -Está perdido, no puede decirle que ese iba a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de Luffy, lo más probable es que lo delate- Voy a besar a Luffy.

\- Bueno -Las manos de Rogue giran su rostro mientras examina las heridas- Sabo pega fuerte, ¿Sabes?

Claro que lo sabe, piensa mientras rueda los ojos, le duele todo el cuerpo.

\- Si.

\- Si no quieres que te de otra paliza, deberás hacer muy feliz a Luffy. -Finaliza sonriendo-

Rogue sonríe, es obvio que esos dos van a terminar juntos, lo supo desde que Luffy cumplió 10 y empezó a detallar su cuerpo, Ace no es nada discreto a la hora de observar algo que le guste.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
